Stubborn Hearts
by Alexa Somerhalder
Summary: Scarlett McCall, the world's most awkwardest yet outspoken and quirky teenager alive. When her awkward twin brother, Scott McCall gets attacked by a werewolf and inherits the curse, Scarlett struggles through the supernatural life with her twin,with the help of their best friend Stiles. When Scarlett meets Derek Hale, she forms an unlikely bond with the sourwolf, she didn't expect.
1. Wolf Moon, Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I am back with a new story. This time, it's going to be a Teen Wolf story since It's one of my favorite tv show and I wanted to write about it but didn't have the balls to until now. My other two stories I have are put on hold until further notice. I hope you guys read and enjoy this story and review to tell me what you think about it. The main character Scarlett is played by my favorite actress, Sarah Hyland and her best friend Claire is played by Chloe Grace Moretz. So, if you guys have any questions, ask away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything you recognize here in this story, in any shape or form.**

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

Petite fingers tapped against the keyboard as the young sixteen year old girl gazed into the screen of the computer, browsing over the web with 'What The Hell' by Avril Lavigne playing in the background. Scarlett Morgan McCall is her name. Also known as the world's most awkwardest yet outspoken and quirky teenager alive with a highly gifted IQ of 145 and Scott McCall's younger twin sister. Standing at only 5'3" with dark brown hair and glasses hovering over her brown eyes, Scarlett's beauty was considered pretty as a picture, but with being a nerd and Scott's twin sister, she was practically a nobody to most. Hearing a loud thud, Scarlett ceased typing and gazed around her room for the sound. Everything was normal. She must have been hearing things. Shrugging her shoulder, she focused her eyes back on the computer screen. Another thud came louder and more frequent. Scarlett glanced around the room nervously before standing up and taking small steps towards her door. Opening the door, she struck her head out the door and watched a figure step out of Scott's room.

"Scott?" She whispered towards the figure, watching it turned around, dropping it's weapon to the ground, revealing it to be a bat. "What are you doing with Mom's bat?"

"I think someone's breaking into the house." He explained, as the thud became louder and louder causing him to raise the bat back into the air. "I want you to stay behind me, at all cost." Scott pulled his younger twin since by 8 minutes by her hand and keeping her behind him as they headed downstairs. He was very protective over his younger sister since their father had left them when they were 5. Ever since then, Scarlett and Scott only relied on each other besides their mother and their other best friend, Stiles. Making their way out to the porch, the two twins looked around, hearing the bush rustling and turned to face Stiles Stilinski, letting out a scream at the same time Stiles did.

"Stiles!" Scott angrily yelled out at our best friend. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You guys weren't answering your phone." Stiles exclaimed at the twins. "And why do you have a bat?"

"Stiles, we've turned them off." Scarlett explained giving him an explanation and trying to control the rate of her heartbeat.

"And we thought you were a predator." Scott replied angrily to his question, lowering his bat.

" A pre - I - wha -" Stiles responded looking at the twins and scoffed. "Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

"For what?" The twins asked at the same time, intrigued by the information Stiles was providing.

Stiles smirked at them before answering, "Two joggers found a body in the woods." And with that information, Stiles flipped himself over, landing himself on the ground and on his feet.

"A dead body?" Scott asked and Scarlett rolled her eyes. Scott may not be as smart as her, but he was certainly lacking some common sense.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." Stiles answered leaning on the porch fence before jumping on the deck.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked again as he and Scarlett faced Stiles.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."

"Wait? That doesn't make any sense." Scarlett spoke out. "If they already found the body, then what are they looking for?" Seeing the mischief look in Stiles' eyes, she knew that she shouldn't have asked that question.

Stiles angled his head towards the younger McCall twin and smirked. "That's the best part. They only found half." Looking at both of the twins who were raising their eyebrows at him, he grinned. "And we're going."

* * *

"This is a really bad idea." Scarlett mumbled to the two boys as they forced her out the car.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked, stepping out the jeep, grabbing his little sister's hand to keep her close to him.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles scowled Scott, holding a flashlight and leading both of the twins out the car. "And Scar, wasn't you that wanted to have a sense of adventure?"

"Yeah, Stiles. What I meant by that statement was to travel the world or driving out to see the sun go down. Not find a dead body." She hissed at him, before pulling her twin in the direction Stiles walked towards.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott whined to Stiles slowly trailing behind him with his twin holding onto his hand, avoiding tripping over leaves, twigs and dead roots.

"Right." Stiles called out to Scott. "Cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"Stiles, It's not Scott's fault that he has asthma." Scarlett replied coming to Scott's defense. Scott McCall has been benched since freshman year because of his asthma and Coach Finstock did not want to risk himself getting sued over Scott dying on the field.

"No, because I'm playing this year." Scott responded back to Stiles' comment, defending himself. "In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit." Stiles said sarcastically as he glanced back to the his best friend. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Hey, Stiles. Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" The Female McCall asked as her and Scott walked casual behind him. Stiles paused in his track, thinking about the question that haunted his mind.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles spoke nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulder.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott piped up asking Stiles.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles timidly replied towards Scott.

Scarlett widened her eyes at the statement Stiles said to her brother, before turning around to glare at him. "Yeah, this is the sort of adventure that I did not want to experience with you."

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott told Stiles while he, his twin and Stiles climbed up the hill of dirt and leaves in the woods. "I know" Stiles replied. Struggling and sliding down a bit from climbing the dirty hill, Scarlett finally made it up to the top with the help of her brother and Stiles. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Leaning against the tree, Scott pulled out his inhaler and took a puff out of it. Following Stiles, the twins both dropped down on the ground with Scarlett sandwiched between them. Grabbing Scarlett's hand, Stiles took off and sprinted towards the shadows.

"Stiles!" Scarlett hissed as Stiles pulled her harder along him. "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Stiles! Scar! Wait up!" Scott whispered loudly running slowly after the two. "Stiles! Scar!"

"Hold it right there!" A police officer shouted as a police dog jumped at Stiles. Tripping over his foot, Stiles fell to the ground, bringing Scarlett down with him. Her glasses fall off her face on to the ground as Stiles tumbled on top of her body. Groaning in pain at the heavyweight on her body, she shoved Stiles off of her. "Damn Stiles, what do you eat?" Lifting up her glasses to put it on, Scarlett hoisted herself up, dusting the dirt off her pants.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me." Stiles said sarcastically, still on the ground, squirming away from the police officers and the dogs.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me. The other one belongs to Melissa McCall." **_'I'm not a delinquent'_** Scarlett knew that voice. It was Stiles' dad or as most people call him, Sheriff Stilinski.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles said, jumping up from the ground.

"Hey, Sheriff." Scarlett casually greeted the Sheriff, waving at him but slowly put her hand down to her side, seeing him glare at her.

"So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?" Sheriff asked Stiles

Stiles sheepishly replied, trying to laugh off the question,"No, heh." And Sheriff glares at him. "Not the boring ones." Well, at least he told the truth.

Sheriff Stilinski then turned his attention to Scarlett, "Scarlett, I'm pretty sure that this wasn't your idea. You have a bit more intellectual sense in you than Stiles has in his body. Now, where's your other partner in crime?"

Stiles and Scarlett glanced at each other nervously before Stiles said, "Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home."

"Yeah, my brother wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow, You know. It's just me and Stiles. In the woods. Together. Alone."

"Yup." Stiles agreed

He didn't believe them which caused him to raise his flashlight and scanned around the woods, "Scott, you out there?"

No answer.

"Scott?" No answer.

"See, Scott's not here." Scarlett said, looking around.

"Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you and Scarlett back to your car. And you, Scarlett, and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy and following Stiles' plans to come to a crime scene." He spoke, putting an arm around both of the kids and pulling them out the woods.

* * *

Pulling up to Scarlett's house on the side of the curb in the jeep, the younger McCall sighed in her seat and looked at Stiles. "You think Scott's gonna be okay?"

"Knowing Scott, Probably not." Stiles replied nonchalantly, causing Scarlett to roll her eyes at him.

"You know, you have the best way to comfort people." Scarlett responded sarcastically at her best friend. Opening the door of his jeep, Scarlett stepped out and the car and slammed the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Stiles."

Walking into the house, Scarlett looked around to check if anyone was home. **_'Thank god, Mom's not home.' _**Returning to her room, Scarlett stripped out of her clothes and changed into her pjs. **_'God, I hope Scott's okay.' _**Taking off her glasses, Scarlett set them on her bedside, got under the covers on her bed. She felt her eyes droop and let slumber took over her.**  
**

* * *

_**Scarlett's P.O.V**_

"Scar!" A voice whispered and a hand poked my cheek. "Scar! Wake up!" I swatted the hand away from my face.

"Leave me alone, Scott." Scott? Wait, Scott's alive? Opening my eyes, I found Scott hovering above me with his finger ready to poke me again in the cheek. The little kid in me jumped into his arms and caught him off guard. Regaining his composure, his arm wrapped itself around me.

"Oh my god, you're alive." Pulling back from the hug, I slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch. What the hell was that for?" Scott whined as he rubbed his head.

"I was worried about you. I thought you died or got killed." I explained to my denced brother.

"C'mon on Scar, you know that I'll never leave you." Scott said, pulling me back into a hug.

"You know, Dad said the same thing to me before he left." After that statement, we both tensed up. Our dad was such a sore subject for the both of us, mostly me. Dad was my best friend. We did everything together from having a tea party to go swimming. One day, I told him that one day, I was going to marry him and we were going to live in a big beautiful mansion, so he won't leave me. He laughed at me and said that he was never going to leave me and I was never going to leave him. That all changed when he vanished and left me behind.

"I'm going to take a shower." Scott said, letting go of me. "I'll see you at school."

I got ready real quick. Taking a shower, brushing my teeth and all the needed essentials. I hurried, putting on flowery shirt with black skinny jeans and black converse and slipped my glasses on my face. Rushing out the door, I started to sprint down to school. Being on the track team has it's perks. Making it to school in 15 minutes tops, I made it to school just to see Scott and Stiles with Scott having his shirt up.

"What the hell happened to you?" I exclaimed, touching his wound and he winced, causing me to recoil.

"A wolf bit me." Scott explained, putting his shirt back down and grabbing his bookbag.

"A wolf? Scott, don't be ridiculous. California hasn't had wolves in over 60 years." I countered to him while walking by his side.

"Exactly my point." Stiles agreed as we both stopped walking, pausing in front of Scott. "There are no wolves in California."

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body." Scott said smiling at the two.

"You - are you kidding me?" Stiles asked happily, which really concerned me. I mean who gets happy over a dead body? Stiles Stilinski does.

"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott said, sighing.

"Tough luck twin." I told my twin, giving him a sad smile.

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles said, but started to get distracted as Lydia Martin, the Queen Bee started to walk by. "Hey, Lydia - You look - Like you're gonna ignore me." And she did causing Scott and I to smirk at each other.

"You guys are the cause of this, you know." Stiles said blaming us.

"Uh - huh" Scott and I said.

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you two." Stiles explained as the bell for first period rang and the three of us stepped into the school.

"You know Stiles, I rather be a nerd than to be a cold hearted popular bitch." With that statement, I walked away from the two, heading to class.

"Scar! I didn't mean it like that." Stiles shouted after me, causing me to flip him off. What a great way to start school.

* * *

First day of school was finally over and me being a supportive sister I was, sat outside with one of my closest friend, Claire. Claire and I have been friends since 8th grade since we both are very outspoken with our mind. She's been my rock and I've been her ground. I was a nobody and she was a nobody and we sort of clicked. Claire is a pale, blonde headed, green eyed girl who is 5'4" and is the greatest friend that has ever lived.

"Explain to why the new girl is here all of five minutes, and is already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Claire asked, watching Allison, the new girl and Lydia sit on the bleachers together.

"Who cares. We knew sooner or later, Lydia was going to attack." I replied.

"So, you going to the party on Friday?" Claire asked, making me take all the attention from a book I was currently reading.

"Maybe." I responded, looking out on the field. "Hey, look Scott's on the field." We both watched Scott run out on the field and standing in the goal.

Coach blew the whistle causing Scott to clutch his head his head. Looking worried, a ball whized by and smacked Scott in the face. I winced and clutch my own face.

"Hey, Coach, how about you do your job and help out your team?" Oh. my. god. Claire please sit down and shut up.

"Sit down Saunders." Coach said scolding her.

"Make me." She sassed and I pulled her down, next to me. Another player stepped up and Scott caught the ball. The two of us watched in silence as Scott caught the next three balls with ease-even beating out Jackson. Smiling and cheering at Scott's victory, he turned to us and sent us a quick smile.

* * *

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott explained as we walked in the woods to go find his inhaler

"Smell things? Like what?" I questioned as we walked through the trail of the woods.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your Stiles' pocket." Scott said.

"I don't even have any mint mojito," Stiles paused as he pulled gum from his pocket.

"So all this started with a bite?" I asked Scott, walking by his side.

"What if it's like an infection," Scott told us alarmed, eyes widened. "Like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles replied hastily.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy."

"Lycanthropy? Are you serious Stiles? There is no such thing." I explained to the boy.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles replied to Scott.

"Once a month?" Scott questioned, turning to Stiles and I.

"Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles said before howling towards Scott. Scott and I shoved Stiles causing him to laugh. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott cried out loud.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr!" Stiles joked as he dodged away from Scott's hand hitting him. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

Suddenly, Scott paused, looking at the ground causing me to walk right into him. "Ouch." I said, rubbing my head. "What's wrong?"

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott told us, groaning.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested as the three of us scattered around to look for the inhaler.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott complained.

"Yeah, he better because Mom is going to kill you for losing it." I replied to his complaint and continued searching the ground until Stiles kept hitting me on my arm several times.

"Stiles, What do you want?"

"Look up." Rolling my eyes, I looked up to see a tall, dark, handsome stranger. He was dressed in black jeans, black shirt, and a black leather jacket to top it all off. He had green eyes, raven black hair and a strong chiseled jaw with a slight stubble on it. The quirkiness in my brain began to sing a song. All in my head, it's singing **_'My mind is telling me noooooo, but my body, my body's telling me__ yessssssss.'_ **All you hear next out my mouth is saying 'Hot' as I stared down the stranger.


	2. Wolf Moon, Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Life is getting in the way of me updating and I've realized that I only can update on Mondays and Tuesday ****since those are my only free days****, so expect a update tonight . I will also like to give thanks to IStallison, Samcasdean, NicoleR85, XxCoraxX, Minx1993, and Guest 1 and Guest 2 for reviewing. Here is part 2 to Wolf Moon. Enjoy and ask any questions you have for me. By the way, I also like to switch between povs just a little heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything you recognize here in this story, in any shape or form.**

* * *

"Um.. I mean hot...um...I mean green eyes...um...I'm gonna stop talking now." I said, blushing seeing his green eyes project itself on me. My heart began racing very fast as my eyes scanned through him. I realized then that we both were scanning through each other with our eyes as Scott and Stiles kept glancing at us.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." He barked at us with a glare. Okay, that was rude.

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles said.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it." Scott continued as the stranger raised his eyebrows at him. Suddenly, the stranger pulled something out his pocket and threw it towards Scott. Catching it with one hand, Scott looked down to see his inhaler. The stranger turned away, not without giving me a glance.

"Uhm. Alright, come on, I gotta get to work and I need you to get Scar home." Scott said as I was watching Mr. Leather walk away.

"Guys, that was Derek Hale." Stiles exclaimed, hitting Scott on his chest. "You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Both Scott and I asked.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago."

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott replied, playing with his inhaler. Stiles scoffed at him and walked away, Scott following behind him. I remained standing at the same place, looked out to where Mr. Leather walked away to. "Scar? You coming?" Scott asked, only standing a few feet away from me with his hand stretched out. Restraining my eyes back to Scott, I walked towards Scott and grabbed his hand, not before turning towards the woods to find green eyes flash into a whole different color.

* * *

_"As his green eyes stared at me, I knew that there was a story behind it. Suddenly, the green eyes that hypnotize me flashed an eccentric blue." _I wrote down in my journal, leaning against my headboard. Mr. Leather was suddenly taking over my mind. It's like I can feel his eyes— his green eyes stare into my soul with his tall, dark structure leaning over me. Hearing a door creak, I turned my head to Scott walking over and plotting himself on my bed, with a dreamy look on his face and a dazed smile planted on his lips.

"So, how was work?" I asked, closing my my journal and tossing it to the other side of my bed.

"She was great." He replied and I looked over at him confused. _'She? Who is she?'_

"She?" I questioned, raising one of my eyebrows at him.

"I mean it. It was great." He corrected himself.

"Who is she, Scott?" I asked, leaning up.

"Allison Argent." He blurted out

"You asked her out, didn't you?" I asked, mostly stated, watching his lips curl up into a full blown smile.

"Yeah. I'm taking her to the party on Friday and she said yes."

"Aw Scotty, I'm so proud of you." I said, smiling at him. "Just make sure you don't screw it up."

"I won't."

* * *

"So, explain to me again, how you ending up dripping wet this morning?" Scarlett asked Scott as we walked to school together.

"I told you. I was sleepwalking into the woods and I somehow ended up in a pool." He explained as we headed towards his locker.

"Strange have been happening to you since you've been bitten. Don't you think that it's a little unusual?" She nervously asked as Scott shoved his bookbag into his locker. Slamming his locker, the current Captain of the lacrosse team, Jackson Whittemore stared Scott down with a glare.

"All right, little man." Jackson said. "How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice."

"Why don't you leave him alone, asshole." Scarlett muttered and widened her eyes seeing that Jackson heard her and rotated his head towards her. The crazy look in his eyes made her nervous. If only looks could kill, she would have been in her grave seconds ago.

"What did you just call me?" Jackson asked with anger, the crazy look in his eyes growing even larger as he took small steps towards the little McCall. "Wait, why am I wasting my breath on you? You're a nobody just like your brother. Now, tell me where are you getting your juice?"

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott said to him, confused like he always was. Scarlett now wanted to slap herself in her face. _'Why couldn't God give some of my smart genes to Scott?'_

"Now, listen, McCall," Jackson started to get more furious. "You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost."

"Scotty," Scarlett whispered. "He means steroids."

It only took Scott a few minutes to realize what Jackson was talking about, "Oh, you mean steroids. Are you on steroids?"

That was a wrong move on Scott's part. Shoving Scarlett aside, Jackson grabbed Scott by his shirt and shoved him against the lockers, "What the hell is going on with you, McCall?"

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know?" Scott asked and Jackson nodded. "Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Letting out a sigh, Scott looked over at Scarlett who gave him a disappointing look.

"You think you're funny. Don't you, McCall?" Jackson asked. "I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Punching the locker next to Scott, he gave Scarlett one last glare and left.

* * *

"Hey, Stiles you okay? You look so pale." Scarlett told Stiles, who looked like he saw a ghost, as she sat on the bench next to him.

"I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" He said.

"So, It must have been a mountain lion or a deer." She told the young boy who shook his head.

"No, no. It was a wolf."

"A wolf? So, Scott must have been bitten by this wolf. Did you at least tell Scott?"

"I tried to tell him, but he ignored me."

"You need to tell him," She told him and pushed him off the bench. "Now!"

* * *

After practice, I went home to change my clothes. Taking a quick shower, I slipped on a dusty pink floral lace sheath dress with pretty-tough floral high-tops with curled hair. For a person going to her first party, I actually looked and felt great. I walked out my room and walked into Scott's room.

"Hey Mom. Scott" I said walking on the bed. Scott covered his naked chest resulting me to roll my eyes at him.

"Oh, honey, you look adorable." My mother gushed as she walked towards me and pinched my cheeks. "Now, is this a party or a date?"

"It's a date for Scott." I pointed out.

"Maybe both." Scott said.

Mom then started grinning, "And her name is?"

"Allison." He answered.

"Allison. Nice." She commented smiling before holding out the keys to the car towards Scott.

"Thank you." Scott smiled as he grabbed the keys from Mom's hands. He turned back to me still sitting on the bed. "You need a ride, Scar?"

"No thanks, Claire's picking me up." Hearing a loud honk from outside, I turned back to Scott and Mom with a smile on my face. "And that's my ride." Giving Scott a quick hug and Mom a kiss on the cheek, I slipped on my leather biker jacket and rushed out the door.

* * *

The youngest McCall slipped into the passenger seat of her best friend's car. Looking over at her best friend, she scanned the outfit she was wearing. She wore a floral V-Neck tee with light skinny blue jeans and converse sneakers. Typical Claire. Scarlett knew that even going to a party wouldn't change Claire's style of dressing. "You clean up nice, Claire."

Starting the car and moving out the side of the curb, Claire amusingly chuckled at her best friend, "Pssh please, you knew this would be my typical kind of outfits. But I got to say you look amazingly hot. Anyways, the first thing we do when we get to the party is get a drink. Tonight, we are not ugly Betties. We are woman-in- training. We are going to do typical teenage stuff, get drunk, and probably hookup with someone." Claire preached, shooting one of her hand in the air.

"Alright, Pastor Claire." Scarlett joked. "Make sure you keep your eyes on the road so you won't end up killing us before we even had our first drink."

Pulling up near the curb of the sidewalk, both girls stepped out the car and entered the large house. People dancing around, some talking, drinking, or kissing. The two girls pushed their way through the crowd, avoiding drinks being spilled on them.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks." Claire told Scarlett, leaving her alone in the middle of the crowd.

"Scar!"

Turning around, Scarlett focused her vision on her brother and the new girl. Allison Argent wore some simple jeans with a white shirt, covered by a black jacket. Scarlett had to admit looking at this girl, she was gorgeous. _'No wonder Scott was smitten with her'_

"This is Allison Argent. Allison, this is my twin sister, Scarlett." Scott introduced both of the girls to each other.

Sticking her hand out, Allison greeted the young girl, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." An quiet silence followed after, leaving the three to become very awkward.

"So," Scott spoke up after a few minutes. "We'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah." Scarlett replied. "It was nice to meet you Allison." Immediately departing from the two love birds, Scarlett finally found Claire.

"Scar! I've been looking for you." Claire exclaimed, holding two red cups with drinks in it.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I ran into Scott and Allison." Scarlett then took a cup from Claire's hand and took a sip of it. The taste of the strong beer-she assumed-burned down her throat. The bitterness of the vile drink was still on tongue. About to take another sip of her drink, a hand grabbed Scarlett's arm and pulled her away. She turned to see Allison with a worried look on her face.

"I can't find Scott anywhere. He left and I-I think something's wrong with him." Allison panicked. Walking out to the front of the house, we spied Scott getting to their mother's car and sped off. Looking up at the sky, Scarlett spotted the full moon. _'Oh my god, Scott's changing'_

"Scarlett, Allison," a male voice called out. Following the voice, both girls turned around to face Derek Hale. The guy whose been captivating Scarlett since the say she, Scott, and Stiles went searching for Scott's inhaler.

"I'm a friend of Scott's." He continued on. "My name's Derek."

* * *

Somehow getting into Derek's car was beyond Scarlett. Silence was the only thing happening in the car. After dropping off Allison, Scarlett was left alone with Derek. The younger McCall sat there and studied his features. There was something mysterious about him but she just couldn't figure out what.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" He asked her after glancing at the red cup in her hand and smelling the beer off her. Scarlett then raised her eyebrows at him.

"And aren't you a little too old to be at a high school party?" She retorted back. Right when she said that statement, she could have swore she had seen a small smile upon his face through the mirror.

"I was there to make sure Scott was not going to hurt anybody." He said, taking left turn down the street.

"Scott's actually a werewolf, isn't he?"

"Yes" Derek breathed out. Pulling onto the side of a curb, Derek turned off the engine and looked at the mirror, into Scarlett's eyes. "We're at your house."

"So, thanks for the ride."

"Get out." '_Okay, that was rude. To think the that we were starting a new friendship.'_ Opening the door of his car, she stepped out the car and shut the door. Walking up the front of her porch, Scarlett looked back at Derek to find him still sitting in car, looking at her. Unlocked the door, Scarlet stepped inside and let out a sigh. But before she could head towards her room, the front door opened and a frantic Stiles bursted through the door.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing and how did you get into the house?"

"I was looking for Scott and I just so happen to have a copy to the key of your house." He answered the questions in order.

"I have no idea where Scott is because he left the party early and drove off in my mom's car leaving Allison and I to get a hitch from Derek Hale."

"We will talk about the Derek Hale thing later, but right now, we need to find Scott before he kills anyone."

* * *

After going house to house all night, there was no luck. Scott was nowhere to be found. The sun was rising and suddenly the pair found Scott walking down the road. Stiles pulled up next to him and stopped the car. Opening the door and jumping into the passenger seat, Scott had a look of disappointment on his face.

"She probably hates me now." Scott said, leaning his head on the side of his seat.

"I doubt that. But you might want to cone you with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you can just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf." Scott gave him a look. "Okay, bad idea."

"C'mon Scott, we'll get through this." Scarlett said, grabbing a hold of her brother's hand and squeezing it.

"Scar's right. If we have to, we'll chain you up on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it."

"If we could conquer our way through high school, then we could conquer our way through the supernatural."


	3. Second Chance at First Line, Part 1

**A/N: Heyy guys. I am back with another chapter. Thanks for the review, favorites, and follows. I am so so sorry for not updating. I have been busy being a junior at high school and I have to maintain my A average grade. The work is tough but I'll suck it up and get through it. Anyways, I going to stop ranting and let you guys read. Review, Favorite and Follow the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything you recognize here in this story, in any shape or form.**

* * *

Sitting outside waiting for lacrosse practice to finish was not on Scarlett's list. Stiles and Scott was furious with her getting a ride with Derek Hale. It was-according to Stiles- the most _irresponsible_ thing she had ever done in her life. She was sitting on the bleachers alone because Claire decided to stay home after getting sick from the alcohol at the party. The game was starting and she watched Jackson stand in between from the goal and his teammates. He was blocking and dominated most of his teammates.

"McCall, what are you waiting for?" Coach asked with his hands out. "Let's go." Then the whistle was blown causing Scott to take off running towards Jackson. Scarlett sat back, wincing as she watched her brother get demolished by Jackson. Coach Finstock jogged towards Scott and scolded him.

"My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes, coach" Scott said to Coach.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, coach." Scott repeated.

"Then do it again." He ordered Scott. "McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" As Scott ran back to the line up, Scarlett noticed Scott's eyes flash a glowing gold. "Holy crap," She muttered to herself. Once he heard the whistle being blown, Scott took off against Jackson. Right before her eyes, she saw Scott destroy Jackson onto the floor-literally. Scott fell on the ground holding his head, shaking. His eyes flashed another glowing gold. Scarlett watched Stiles guided a shaking Scott into the school. Shoving all of her books and other junk into her bookbag, Scarlett stumbled down the bleachers and headed towards the school. About to open the school door, she was ultimately pulled back by a large grip on her wrist. Stumbling back into the person's hard chest, Scar looked up to eccentric green eyes staring down at her.

"Do not go inside the school." He said, causing the female McCall to frown at him. She looked at him and back at the school, and tried to break free from Derek's tight grip. Watching the girl fail at her attempts to escape from him, Derek pulled the young girl closer to his chest, his face inches from hers, his minty breath mingling with hers. "What part of _'Do not go into the school'_ do you not understand?" He barked at her.

"Scott's inside the school and I need to help him." The younger McCall said. Trying to walk away again, she was pulled back yet again but this time with Derek holding both of her wrist.

"Your brother, Scott cannot control himself. So unless you don't want to be ripped into pieces, I suggest you stay here out of danger. And tell Scott not to play Saturday's game." Derek told her, loosening the grip off her wrist. About to open to say something to him, Derek walked away from her. Sighing, the younger McCall walked into the school and into the boys' locker room.

"You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." Scarlett overheard Stiles say to Scott.

"I'm first line." Scott whimpered.

"Not anymore." Scarlett spoke out, walking towards the boys causing them to look up at her. "Derek stopped by and told me to tell you that you can't play Saturday's game."

"But I'm first line." Scott whimpered again.

* * *

"Honestly Scott, do you want to put people in risk like Mom, Me, Stiles or even yourself if you play Saturday's game?" Scar said, sitting at the end of Scott's bed while he flopped down on the bed himself. "But, I can understand why you want to. You're suddenly getting everything you wanted. A girl who I can't believe likes you and you getting your first big breakout in lacrosse." Hearing nothing from but a groan from him, she sighed and started stroking his hair.

"Hey." Both twins looked up to see their mother, Melissa McCall in her usual scrubs for work. "Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game." Directing the last comment at Scott.

"Oh, mom, you can't." Scott groaned.

"Oh, no, I can and I will." Melissa told him, walking into the room. "Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us. Completely." Taking a closer look at Scott, she looked worriedly into his eyes, "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?"

Sitting up quickly, Scott gave his sister a worried glance. "You look like you haven't slept in days." Their mother said.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just - stressed." Scott explained, sitting up on his arms.

"Just stress? Nothin' else?"

"Homework." Scarlett added.

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" She asked, concerned for her children.

"Right now?" Both twins simultaneously asked.

"Right now?!" Melissa exploded. "I'm sorry, what do you mean "right now"? Have you guys ever taken drugs?"

Both twins raised their eyebrows at their mother and countered, "Have you?" Their mother remained silent and looked at both of the twins. "Get some sleep." Both teens smiled at each other before watching their mother walk away.

* * *

Scarlett walked from the shower dressed in a pair of black fabric short shorts and white tank top. As she walked back into her bathroom, she ran a towel through her damp wet hair, closing the door behind her. Throwing the towel at her hamper, she navigated towards her sink and pulled out her toothbrush, smearing toothpaste over it. As she stood there brushing her teeth, she heard a loud thud coming from the next room-Scott's room. She stopped brushing and cocked her head, but shook it off ignoring the sound. Spitting out and rinsing her mouth with mouthwash, Scarlett grabbed the towel from it's stand and dried her mouth. Turning around to leave, her eyes widened and she almost screamed until a hand cover it. Derek's hand.

"If you scream, I won't hesitate to kill you. Understood?" He slowly told her, pressing her against the cold metal sink. She nodded quickly causing the release of his hand from his mouth. "I already threatened your brother about playing Saturday's game. Do I need to do the same to you so he gets the message?" He questioned her, pressing himself against her chest and pressing her even more into the sink, his eyes drawn into silts like a snake hunting it's prey. Not wanting for her answer, he spoke again, "Make sure Scott doesn't play Saturday's game or I'll kill him and come after you next." Releasing her from him, Derek told his leave and strutted into her.

Breathing heavily, Scarlett lightly strolled to her room and looked around. No sign of Derek anywhere. She then directed herself towards the window, seeing it slightly opened. Hopping over her bed, she rushed over to the window and closed it shut. The last thing she need was Derek going after her.

* * *

Opening her locker, Scarlett shoved her trigonometry book along with her history textbook. She closed the locker and locked it shut with her master lock. Beginning to walk away, she was suddenly pulled away by her brother and Stiles. "Hey, come here."

The three stood around the corner watching Sheriff Stilinski and the Principal talk. "Tell me what they're saying. Can you hear 'em?" Stiles told Scott. Concentrating on nothing but the sound of the Sheriff and the principal's voice, Scott replied to them. "Curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable." Stiles groaned. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott nonchalantly told him, leaning against the wall.

"If he is the killer." Scarlett added.

"I can do something." Stiles told both of the McCall twins.

"Like what?" Scarlett questioned, leaning against the wall next to her brother.

"Find the other half of the body." He revealed to both of them.

"Stiles. The body might not even be there so why waste your time finding it. And Derek's not the killer." Scarlett explained to him. "I gotta get to class so I'll see you boys later."

* * *

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so - " Stiles rushed into Scott's room with Scarlett sitting on his bed next to him.

"I found something at Derek Hale's. There's something buried there - I could smell blood." Scott told him, a worried look on his face.

"That's awesome!" The McCall twins raised their eyebrows at him. "I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?"

"I don't know." Scott began, standing up from his bed. "But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

"You know, as good as this conversations going, I do not want to be apart of any scheme that is gearing up in your brains." Scarlett chimed in, causing the boys to look over at her. "Any plan that involves Stiles will end up with us or somebody else in jail."

* * *

A few days later, Scott, Stiles and Scarlett were standing side by side, watching Derek get into the back of a police car with handcuffs. Locking eyes with Derek, she felt herself getting nervous by every second every time their eyes connected.

"I can't believe you guys got Derek arrested." Scarlett mumbled to the two boys next to her.


	4. Second Chance at First Line, Part 2

**A/N: Heyy guys. I am back with another chapter. Thanks for the review, favorites, and follows. I was going to post this sooner but I decided to make some changes which I hope you guys enjoy. Please don't forget to review, follow, and/or favorite this story, whatever makes you happy. Also, Derek might seen a bit ooc at the end, I tried to make him sound like a dick so it could at least jump start the relationship between him and Scarlett, so sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything you recognize here in this story, in any shape or form.**

* * *

_**Regular POV**_

A few days later, Scott, Stiles and Scarlett were standing side by side, watching Derek get into the back of a police car with handcuffs. Locking eyes with Derek, she felt herself getting nervous by every second every time their eyes connected.

"I can't believe you guys got Derek arrested." Scarlett mumbled to the two boys next to her- well mostly to Scott since Stiles' idiotic ass was heading towards the police car where Derek was currently occupying. Stiles looked back at the two McCall twins, who were giving him the 'No' look, and already got inside the car. "Damn it, Stiles." Scarlett said to herself, watching seconds later as Sheriff Stilinski pulled his son of the car and have a little talk with him. Stiles came back minutes later, getting into the drivers' seat, Scott in the passenger seat, and Scarlett in the back. The younger McCall reached over and whacked Stiles in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Stiles complained, rubbing the back of his head, looking at Scarlett through the mirror, starting up the car and driving them out the woods. "What was that for?"

"That's for being an idiot." Scarlett replied, crossing her arms and leaned back in her seat. Scott ignored the two of them bickering and focused on his phone. Looking up wolfsbane, he couldn't find anything for its use for a burial. "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial."

"Just keep looking," Stiles ordered, looking at Scott for a brief moment before focusing on the ride. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn."

Scarlett snorted at Stiles' last comment. "Don't be so stupid. This isn't boxing, Stiles."

"I'll put it on my to-do list," Scott said, ignoring Scarlett's comment towards Stiles. "Right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles continued on and looked at Scarlett through the mirror. Scarlett noticed and glared at him with her arms still crossed, "I'm not a werewolf just so you know. Sorry to crush your dream experiment."

"Okay! Stop it!" Scott yelled, making both Scarlett and Stiles confused. Scarlett observed her twin's movement. His body was tensed and he was breathing heavily.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked.

"Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much." Scott exploded.

"Scott, are you feeling fine? Are you okay?" Scarlett concernedly asked, watching her brother breath heavily.

"No!" He growled. "No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay." He closed his eyes and groaned in pain.

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later." Stiles explained to him.

"I can't." Scott answered

"Well, you're gonna have to."

"No! I can't breathe." Scott suddenly pushed his hand against the roof of the car and Stiles exclaimed to himself, making the car serve and causing Scarlett to get thrown back and forth into her seat. "Pull over!"

"Why? What's happening?"

"Stiles! Just pull over!" Scarlett commanded Stiles, looking at him trying to focus back on the road. At the same time, Scott then opened Stiles' bookbag and pulled out a brown rope with a purple flower attached to it. Wolfsbane. "You kept it?" Scott yelled at the same time Scarlett asked, "Are you crazy?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles argued back at him. Scarlett reached forward towards Stiles and whacked him on the back of his head. "What you were suppose to do is to leave the damn wolfbane where you found it." Scott groaned more, grabbing the attention the his two best friend.

"Stop the car!" Scott growled, turning to us with his eyes turning golden-yellow. Stiles widened his eyes, came to an abrupt stop flinging Scarlett into the back of his seat. He opened his door, running out with the bookbag and tossing it far into the woods.

"Scott," Scarlett whispered but suddenly jumped back shrinking into her seat hearing him growl loudly at her. She shut her eyes, waiting for Scott to finish her off but reopened them to see him gone. "Stiles!" She yelled at him, causing him to turn back at her. "He's gone."

* * *

"Where do you think he went?" Stiles asked, looking into the mirror to his other best friend and the younger twin of the currently missing werewolf, Scott McCall. He focused his eyes mostly on the road and then back at Scarlett as he was driving like he was in a fast and the furious movie, trying to find Scott McCall anywhere.

"I have no idea. After you went to toss the bookbag into the woods, he ran out the car." Scarlett said, letting out a sigh and pushed her glasses that were nearly sliding down her nose onto her face, leaving out the parts of Scott growling at her. She watched Stiles' knuckles turn white as he tightened his grip on his steering wheels.

"Damn," Stiles replied in anger as he banged the steering wheel. Suddenly, his eyes brightened up and he started smiling widely, "I have a plan." He pulled out his phone and tossed it towards the backseat where Scarlett was. She looked down weirdly at it and back at Stiles through the mirror. "I need you to dial 911."

The younger McCall widened her eyes at Stiles, "You're going report Scott missing?"

"No, I'm going to investigate." Stiles said, looking over at her for a split second. "Now, dial."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and dialed the number. It ringed several times before someone picked up. "911, what's your emergency?"

"Hey, it's Stiles and I need to know-

"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty."

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." Stiles said, driving and looking out the window to find any site of Scott.

"Odd how?" She asked with her interest at peak. Scarlett face-palmed herself at the operator actually finding something interesting about what Stiles had to say.

"Uh, like an odd person or - a dog - like individual roaming the streets." Stiles replied, trying make himself sound believable. Apparently, the operator didn't find anything interesting in what he said, "Stiles, I'm hanging up on you now."

"No! Wai - wai - wai - wai - wait!" He begged and yelled.

"Goodbye!" She replied before hanging up on them. Scarlett looked up at Stiles with a sarcastic smile planted on her face, "I'm pretty sure that went fantastic."

Stiles glared back at his best friend, "Shut up."

* * *

_**Regular POV**_

"Mom!" Scarlett yelled, entering her home. "You here?"

"In the bathroom, sweetheart." Melissa McCall yelled back to her daughter. Scarlett walked up the stairs, walking first into her room to drop her bookbag off and then to the bathroom, seeing her mother getting ready for Scott's first game. "Mom, I don't think you have to go all out for this game."

"Honey," Melissa started, done with styling her hair and turning towards her youngest child. "This is Scott's first game that he is finally playing. I mean that has to be the most impressive thing he has done all year and me as his mother needs to witness that. Now, get ready. We have to leave in time for Scott's game."

Sighing, Scarlett bounced back into her room and changed into a cool graphic tee with a giraffe wearing sunglasses on, black skinny jeans with red converse and a cardigan to top it all off. "Scar, let's go." Rushing out her room and down the stairs, Scarlett made it out just in time to hop into her mother's car. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Wrapping her arms around herself feeling the cold air hit her skin, Scarlett sat next to her mother on the bleachers, watching the game pan out. Scott wasn't doing to bad on the field until Jackson knocked him over and decided to steal his thunder. Both McCall's on the bleachers stayed sitting until Melissa got up to show some support to Jackson. Scarlett looked up at her mother with a betraying look on her face and pulled her down by her arm. "Mother, I know that you new to this stuff but we-McCall don't cheer for the enemy."

Her mother rose her eyebrows at her, "Sweetheart, I think that you've been spending too much time with Stiles."

Ignoring her mother, the younger McCall focused herself on the game still going on, but Scott was leaning over in the middle of the field breathing hard. The same breathing that he did during lacrosse practice and in the jeep earlier. He was changing on the field.

"Oh, no." Scarlett mumbled to herself, watching Scott run and flip over his opponents. Doing all the things his werewolf skills allowed him, Scott lifted the ball into his lacrosse stick and flew it through his opponents net and into the goalie. Not helping herself, Scarlett flew out from her seat and cheered her brother on along with her mother. "Woo! Go Scott!"

The game started up again with Scott looking at the time and the two opponents at his side nearly 8 ft away. It seemed that time has past for a while before Scott shot the ball into the goalie again making it a win for the Beacon Hill Cyclones against the Mystic Falls Timberwolves. Scarlett and Melissa were now hugging each other and cheering for Scott. Quickly kissing her mother's cheek, Scarlett ran down the bleachers and onto the field to congratulate Scott on his winning victory but he was nowhere to be found. Sighing to herself, Scarlett thought that when he gets home, she would congratulate him. Running back to the bleachers to where her mother was, she looped her arm in hers as the pair walked towards the car together.

* * *

Silently walking up to her room, Scarlett opened her door, just wanting to end the day falling asleep. As she turn to close the door, she was suddenly slammed against it. The person that stood before her wore a leather jacket and the only person she knew that had a leather jacket was none other than Derek Hale. He had a seething look in his face with one of his hands covering her mouth and the other pinning her to the door.

"I thought I told you and your brother that if he played today's game, that I will kill him. And he so magically thought that in order for him to play his _precious_ game without me killing him, he would just pin a murder on me. I warned you that if he played and started to shift on the field, I will come after him and you. Didn't I?" Derek asked, the anger in his eyes and in his voice rising as he tighten the grip he had around the younger McCall's arm. Scared out of her mind, the younger McCall just nodded slowly. "This is your second warning. If Scott's on the field and shifts in front of everyone and they finally see what he really is, your blood would be on his hands." Derek glowered down at Scarlett, looking into her eyes for the first time to see the chocolate brown eyes she had were full of fear but suddenly shut itself from him. Feeling that the presence was gone, Scarlett opened her eyes and slid down her door, letting out the breath she had been holding onto during the whole ordeal she had to face with Derek Hale.

Now that Derek Hale was targeting her , what was going to happen?


End file.
